Caribbean Vacation
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: Rossi makes an oddly out of character gesture and invites the whole team to an island on the Caribbean. So, let's run this over: They're on an island. In the Caribbean. For a week. Alone. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1: Odd Gestures

Caribbean Vacation – Part 1

**Summary: **_Rossi makes an oddly out of character gesture and invites the whole team to an island on the Caribbean. So, let's run this over: They're on an island. In the Caribbean. For a week. Alone. What could possibly happen?_

**Authors Note: This story is VERY similar to my 'Road Trip' series, but it is in NO WAY related, besides the characters, of course.**

**This is rated M for drinking, partying and sex. The sex will not be graphic, but known. **

**I'm not sure what the pairs are going to be, you'll have to wait and see. I hope you like it! **

**This takes place in the beginning of season 5.**

**Here's the banner if you wanna check it out: http:/i51 . tinypic . com/o8wg9j . jpg**

**Here is it!**

**Please review!**

"What are you doing for the break, Rossi?" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan asked Senior SSA David Rossi as he walked by him. David Rossi wasn't one to tell people about his personal life, ever. He opted out of that when he joined the BAU once again back in '06. Rossi raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Rossi." he pushed for it, Rossi stopped and turned towards him, Agent Emily Prentiss and Agent Spencer Reid looked at him.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "I just got off the phone with my good friend, Robert Benson. Who owns a small resort off the shore of the Virgin Islands in the Caribbean, so, I think I am going there. He's going away and all of his staff is off, so it'll be a week alone, I guess."

"A resort? Just for you?" Emily asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It's an exclusive resort. With enough rooms for 7 people." Dave answered, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, so you're bringing 7 friends? That's going to be fun." she said, Dave nodded.

"I sure hope so. I just hope they're not busy." Dave said, Emily nodded. "You three doing anything?" He asked.

"JJ and I are going to a spa." Emily answered.

"I'm going to Vegas with Reid."

"I'm visiting my mom. I don't know what Morgan's talking about." Spencer said quickly, Dave nodded, Derek shook his head with a smirk.

"Well, here you go." Dave said as he handed them each an envelope.

"What's this?" Emily asked as she picked hers up.

"The plane tickets. I hope you're not busy the 20th to the 28th." Dave said, they both gave him a blank stare.

"What are you talking about Rossi?" Derek asked.

"Well, I hope you're going to the Caribbean with me. It would be a shame not to fill up the Deluxe suites." Dave said as he walked away, Emily looked at the two of them.

"Is he joking?"

**~ x ~**

"Hey, Rossi.." JJ said as she hung up the phone. "I can't really talk right now, It's always so crazy before we go on vacation.."

"It's alright." Dave said as he put an envelope on her desk and he walked out, JJ squinted her eyebrows as she grabbed the envelope. Dave went to Hotch's office.

**~ x ~**

"I wish we had the same vacation time." Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia said to her boyfriend, fellow technical Analyst, Kevin Lynch.

"Next time we'll take a vacation together." Kevin offered.

"You have an envelope, Penelope." the mail girl said as she handed her an envelope.

"Thank you my dear." Penelope said as she took it from her as she left. Penelope looked down at the envelope, all it said was her name. She shrugged as she opened it.

**~ x ~**

"You invited them to go to the Caribbean with you?" SSA Aaron Hotchner asked his old friend, Dave, who nodded.

"Yes, and I'm inviting you, too."

"Haven't you gotten enough of us?" Aaron asked, he was completely serious. If there was one thing he knew about Dave, it was that his vacation time was HIS vacation time. Dave laughed.

"Can't I do something nice without people thinking I'm kidding?"

"I think they think you'd rather spend your vacation as far away from them as possible. And I thought that too." Aaron answered.

"I thought the same thing a couple months ago." Dave answered.

"So why the sudden change in mind?" Aaron asked him, he was curious.

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart." Dave said as he looked out the window to see that Penelope and JJ has joined Emily, Derek and Spencer. He smiled.

**~ x ~**

"Am I missing something?" Penelope asked as she walked over to them with her envelope in her hand.

"You got one too? Rossi just came to my office and gave it to me..." JJ said as she walked over to them.

"Apparently Rossi's friend owns an exclusive resort. Who is taking a vacation. Which means, Rossi gets the resort to himself. And surprisingly enough, he is inviting us." Emily said.

"Wow," JJ pondered the idea; it seemed impossible. "What about our spa week? I was so looking forward to that full body massage... Oh, and Enrique Gestavio."

"Enrique Gestavio?" Derek asked with his eyebrows raised.

"The guy that does the full body massage." Emily said with a smirk. "And let's just say he does not miss a spot." she said.

"Oo! How come you guys didn't tell me about that?" Penelope exclaimed. Emily and JJ looked at her.

"We figured you'd be spending it with Kevin or something..." JJ answered.

"No, he doesn't have vacation the same time we do."

"Well, none of you are gonna be doing that, anyway. We're going to the Caribbean." Derek said, just to break up the girly bicker that he wasn't a fan of, they all looked at him.

_So they're going to be on an island, in the caribbean, for a week. Alone._

_What could possibly happen?_

**~ x ~**

"Are you kidding me, Rossi?" Derek said as he walked onto the plane with his arms open, looking around it.

"What? You've never been on a private plane before?" Dave asked with a smirk, knowing that he obviously has.

"I think what he's trying to ask is _why _we're on a private plane." Emily said as she sat down, this plane was different than the one they use at the BAU. This one was slightly wider than the other plane, had a flat screen TV, and even had a mini bar.

"Because, I didn't want to be on a plane with crying babies." Dave answered simply. JJ laughed and mouthed 'of course not' to Emily as she took her seat. "And there's no flight attendant. I didn't want someone coming around and bothering me."

"Very humble today, aren't we?" Penelope asked as she took her seat, of course it was across from Derek, Spencer joined Emily and JJ near where they were sitting. Aaron took his seat near Dave.

"You look like you have a major hangover!" Emily said to Spencer, whose eyes widened as he looked at her, Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, Reid, long night?" he asked.

"Shut up." Spencer said. "I was up, reading." he said to Emily and JJ, they both nodded.

"How many books did you end up reading?"

"Probably a hundred." Derek scoffed.

"23, actually. I would have read more, but I had to read some case files."

"Thank you, JJ." Derek mumbled as he walked over to get himself some coffee.

"Hey, I have some files I have to do, do you wanna make that some files _you _have to do?" she asked, Derek shook his head with a chuckle. "Thought so."

"I thought I might also add that we have to cook our own meals and go food shopping." Dave answered.

"So we're gonna be there for 8 nights, each of us can cook dinner one night."

"And Breakfast." Emily added after Derek said that.

"Except Spence," JJ said quickly, they all looked at him. "Sorry Spence..." she said.

"Non-taken."

"So, we can have two people double up, not that big of a deal." Derek said with a shrug.

"Now that we have that settled," Dave said as he stood up. "I'm going to take a nap." he said as he headed to the back of the plane.

"A nap?" JJ asked as she looked at them.

"Is there a bed on here?" Derek asked as he looked over at Hotch.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hotch asked. "I don't know anything."

**~ x ~**

"So, whose cooking first?" JJ asked as they got of the plane and walked over to the two cars that were waiting for them.

"I vote Hotch!" Derek said as he ran by to the car, Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Is that because you suck at cooking? Because I'm a very good cook and I wouldn't mind." Hotch said, Derek stopped.

"For your information, I'm an amazing cook. I could cook something better than you can with my eyes closed." Derek told him, Hotch chuckled.

"I've had many more years of experience than you have." Hotch said, JJ, Emily and Penelope shared a glance as Dave just stood there, with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't care which one of you cook, just get in the cars." Dave said as he got in one.

"You know, you guys should totally have a cooking battle." Emily said, they both looked at her with a confused look.

"Yeah," JJ said, backing her up. "One of you cook tonight, then one of you cook tomorrow night. We'll all be the judges."

"Yeah, but then whoever goes second has an advantage." Derek said.

"Hurry up!" Dave said from the car.

"I'll go first then. I don't need the upper hand. I already know I'm going to win." Hotch said before walking to the car, Derek followed, then Spencer did.

"What just happened?" Penelope asked.

"We just got 2 free nights without cooking." Emily said with a smirk.

**I know it's short, it'll get better. Promise! PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Clear

Caribbean Vacation – Part 2

**Authors Note: Lots of reviews, so I wanted to update as quickly as I could!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**So, here is this part. Please review, and I hope you like it.**

"Coolio, a bar! My, my, Sir Rossi. You've gone all out on this now haven't you?" Penelope asked as she stood behind the bar that was in the house.

"This was handed to me, I did not do it for any of you. Feel free to pick your rooms, mine is the last door on the left so don't go in there." he said, they all laughed.

"Ladies first." Derek said, Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head as her, Penelope and JJ walked upstairs.

"Why's he so crabby?" Penelope asked.

"He's doing something nice for us," Emily said. "He needs to have some sort of bitterness to not seem like a nice guy." Emily said with a shrug.

"God-forbid David Rossi is a nice guy." JJ said with a small laugh as she quickly ran into one room. "Oh my god... am I the only one that's seeing this?" JJ asked as she looked out the big crystal clear sliding door that went directly out to a patio and down to the beach, which was literally 2 and a half yards from where she stood.

"Oh, dear lord, is that a Hot Tub I see?" Penelope asked as she looked over to look to the left of the large, marble and granite patio.

"I so call this room." JJ said.

"Come on, that's not fair." Emily said.

"It's perfectly fair. I saw it first." JJ said, Emily laughed as she shook her head and walked out to find herself a room, Penelope tore herself away from the beautiful sight and went to find a room for her. JJ let out a sigh as she sat down on the bed, she squinted her eyebrows and then laid down. "Oh my god. This is perfect."

"How do I cook something if there's no food here?" Derek asked, Dave gave him a blank stare.

"Go food shopping." he said as he walked away. Derek looked at Spencer and then Hotch.

"Penelope!" Derek said as he walked to the stairway.

"No need to yell, sugs. What do you need?" she asked as she walked down stairs, Derek leaned his arm on the wall and Hotch rolled his eyes as he walked away to where Dave was.

"You know how you told me you would do anything for me, regardless of what it was?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Yes..." Penelope said. "But I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, no." Derek said with a laugh. "I just need you and the girls to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor? If you're asking me to share you, I'm sorry, but that's just not gonna happen." she said with a smirk, Derek chuckled.

"Nah, I just need you girls to go shopping for us.." he said, smoothly. Penelope smiled.

"Yeah... that's not gonna happen. Sorry baby." she said as she patted his cheek and walked back upstairs, Derek let out a sigh and looked at Spencer.

"Smooth." Spencer said.

"Who asked you?" Derek asked.

"Who asked you?" Spencer asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked in a different tone of voice, Derek rolled his eyes and walked away as Spencer smiled, then looked around. Then walked up the stairs.

**~ x ~**

"Don't forget the salad stuff!" JJ called after the boys.

"Oh, and the fruit!" Penelope said.

"And don't you dare forget the chocolate ice cream!" Emily called after.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Derek said as he left.

"I'll break your arm if you do." Emily said, Derek's eyes widened.

"She is a devil that woman." he said, as they walked out.

"I'll be back in 45 minutes. Don't touch anything you shouldn't be touching." Dave said as he followed the two out, JJ looked over and Emily and Penelope.

"What should we do?" JJ asked them. They both shrugged.

"We can go sun tanning," Emily offered, JJ smirked.

"Great idea! Let's go!" she said, she's been dying to get a good tan.

**~ x ~**

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked as he walked down the stairs, JJ jumped about 5 feet when he said that.

"Jesus christ, Hotch! What are you trying to do to me? Give me a damn heart attack?" JJ asked as she looked up at him, Hotch just raised his eyebrows and waited for her to respond. She felt her cheeks get red, Hotch has never seen her out of her work clothes, let alone something as casual as a bikini, but that's not why he was asking what she was doing. He was asking what she was doing because she was kneeling on the floor, looking under a desk.

"JJ..." he said, JJ sighed as she got up.

"I dropped a stupid case file and kicked it under here. Don't ask how, I don't even know." she told him. Hotch looked at her.

"You have case files?" he asked her, JJ looked at him.

"Possibly..." JJ said as she stood in front of the files casually.

"JJ, I told you not to bring any case files." Hotch told her.

"I know, I had to... I couldn't just not do anything for 8 days. I'll go mad."

"_No_. You'll go mad if you keep doing these case files and don't take a proper vacation." Hotch said as he moved the semi-heavy desk and grabbed the case file and put it on the pile of case files she had behind her. "I'm gonna keep these in my room.. and don't try to get them from me, or ask for them. That's an order." he said before walking away, JJ let out a sigh.

"Thank you Alpha-man." JJ said as she let out a sigh. "Well, that was embarrassing." she said as she walked back out to where Penelope and Emily were, they already had drinks made and were lounging back in the chairs that were there.

"Here you go, JJ. Sweet, just like you." Penelope said with a smile as she handed JJ her drink, JJ smiled and grabbed it as she sat down, taking a sip of it as Spencer walked over.

"Hey Spence," JJ said with a smile as Emily and Penelope looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey guys..." he said.

"Would you like a drink?" Penelope asked as she stood up.

"Sure." Spencer said as Penelope walked over to the outdoor bar and started making one. "How come you can make drinks and Rossi and Morgan just went food shopping?" Spencer asked, Penelope looked up.

"I brought the vodka." Emily answered with a smile.

"I brought the club and cranberry juice." Penelope answered, Spencer nodded slowly as Penelope handed him the drink.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk around here," JJ said as she stood up after finishing her drink a couple minutes later.

"I'll go with you." Spencer said as he stood up, JJ smiled.

"We'll be back in a few."

"Let me know if it's worth the walk around," Emily said, JJ nodded.

"Will do." she said as she walked down the two steps onto the beach and looked over at Spencer as he followed her. Penelope nudged Emily's arm, Emily looked at her and laughed at Penelope's smirk.

"I am so getting the vibe that they're gonna go have sex on the other side of the island on the beach." Penelope said, Emily shook her head and laughed.

"Wow, Penelope." Emily said, knowing that wouldn't happen because they weren't even together, she got up. "I'm going to get more ice."

"Me too?" Penelope asked, Emily nodded as she grabbed Penelope's glass and walked inside.

"Hey Emily." Hotch said as he walked downstairs, Emily just got finished putting the ice in both of the cups.

"Hey Hotch." Emily said. "Want a drink? Penelope and I brought some stuff."

"What kind of drinks?" Hotch asked, he was wearing a bathing suit and a T-shirt completely different from his regular attire with his _teammates _present. But on this vacation, he told himself he had to put the _teammate _thing aside and focus on the _friends _thing. Because they were friends, all of them. Sure, he wasn't as close to Emily, JJ or Penelope as they are with each other, but he could tell by how JJ was reacting before that she was still a little iffy about it too.

"Girly drinks." Emily said with a smile.

"Whose being sexist now?"

"You." Emily answered. "For saying that." her voice was more playful than upset as she walked back out, Hotch chuckled to himself and followed her out.

**~ x ~**

"I have to be honest, when I opened that envelope I thought there were going to be hidden cameras everywhere.. I mean, Rossi's generous, but why would he want to spend more time with us than he has to?" JJ said as her and Spencer walked along the beach.

"I thought the same thing, Until I really thought about it, and I thought about how long ago he returned, and he might be thinking he's ready to leave soon." Spencer said, JJ looked at him.

"Let's not think about that." she said, Spencer chuckled. "God, this is just... amazing. I've never seen water this clear in my life." JJ said in awe as they looked down at the water.

"Compared to the arctic and temperate zones, not a lot of primary productivity goes on here, and the competition is fierce. And the reason the water is cloudier in temperate zones is that, often they are full if micro plankton that-" Spencer began, JJ cut him off, kindly.

"I wasn't looking for an explanation, Spence, but thank you." JJ said, Spencer was used to that, and JJ just seemed to do it much more nicely than anyone else. Dave would just tell him to shut up, Hotch would just stare blankly at him, Derek would cut him off and tell him he didn't care, Emily would nod like she had no idea what he was talking about, and Penelope would tell him she didn't know what he was talking about, but nicely of course. "Wanna head back and see what they're up to?" JJ asked, Spencer nodded as they started walking back, they got there about 6 minutes later to see Emily, Penelope and Hotch all in the water.

"Hey JJ and Spencer! Come in, the water I great!" Emily said, JJ laughed as she looked at Spencer and took her flip flops off, Spencer took his shirt off and they got into the water.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Penelope asked, JJ nodded as she leaned her head back and groaned.

"I could get used to this!"


	3. Chapter 3: Drunken Awkwardness

Caribbean Vacation – Part 3

**Authors Note: Thanks SO much for all the reviews, I am SO sorry for the long wait. **

**It was longer than normal and I apologize for that.**

**I was writing my other two stories (I wouldn't recommend writing more than 2 at once) and I knew I needed to update those, and I have exams. Which will be over this Thursday by the way :]**

**expect an update every 1-3 days depending on how busy my days are! I'll try my best for it not to be any longer and I'll try to update every day if I can!**

**Just to clear things up, JJ does not have Henry, you'll know why I say this further down.**

**PLEASE PLEASE review, and I hope you like it! :]**

"Why didn't you get the food I asked you to get?" Hotch asked as he looked though the fridge, he wasn't checking to make sure Derek got the food, he wanted food himself. 5 hours without food _on vacation _was long enough.

"It musta slipped my mind." Derek said with a shrug.

"How am I supposed to cook tomorrow night, then?"

"Guess you cant." Derek shrugged, Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Now spread out, I have to get to work." Hotch looked at him with his eyebrows still raised.

"Hey..." JJ said as she walked in. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" JJ asked as she put some ice in her glass.

"Nothing." Hotch said. "Just Morgan being an idiot." he said seriously as he walked away, Derek's jaw dropped.

"See, now, hey! That was uncalled for!" Derek called after him, JJ had a grin on her face. "What are you lookin' at?"

"You," JJ said with a laugh. "Getting burned." she said as she walked away. Derek looked at her, not knowing how to respond.

"Who even says 'burned' anymore?" he exclaimed.

**~ x ~**

"All right, all right, what do you guys think?" Derek asked as he finished putting the plates down in front of them. Each of them had blackened chicken with vegetables on top of rice.

"I think you forgot to put rice on Reid's plate." Hotch said as he looked over at Spencer's plate, who was sitting right next to him.

"Oh," Derek said as he walked over and switched their plates. "Musta forgot to do that." he said as he went to sit down. Hotch raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're not going to play fair, are you?" Hotch asked him, everyone was quite, they didn't wanna miss this.

"What are you talking about, I am playing fair." Derek said with a smirk as he ate a piece of cooked carrot off his fork.

"You are so going to regret this." Hotch said as he took a sip of his beer. "You didn't poison this, did you?"

"Let me try," Emily said as she took a piece of his chicken and ate it, if Derek poisoned it, or did anything to it, he would have yelled at her not to. "Huh, that's good." Emily said, Hotch raised his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Can you please stuff your faces now?" Dave asked them as he reached for his wine.

"What? You're not enjoying out conversation?" Emily asked.

"No, I want you all to shut up so I can eat in peace." he told them as he put his wine glass down, they were quite, Dave ate some chicken. "That is good." he said, they all shared a laugh before they ate.

"What? No dessert?" Emily asked as she leaned back in her seat, completely satisfied with the meal, as was everyone else. She laughed as Derek took her plate and chuckled.

"I'm going for an evening swim, anyone wanna join me?" Dave asked as he pushed his chair out and stood up.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Penelope said.

"That sounds like a good idea." JJ said as she stood up with her drink in her hand.

"As long as we can use that hot tub afterwords." Hotch said.

"As long as I can get up." Emily said as she pushed herself up, they all headed for the door.

"Hey, Spence, ya comin?" JJ asked him, as she tapped his arm lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." he said.

"Derek?" JJ asked.

"Same here, gotta load the dish washer, Rossi threatened me earlier with cheese in his hand." Derek said, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry I asked." she said as she walked away. Spencer watched her walk out of the sliding glass door as he walked over to the kitchen, which was right next to where they ate at the long table. There was no wall separating the two rooms.

"What's up, kid?" Derek asked as Spencer walked over.

"Nothing, Just thought I'd help." Spencer said as he took a plate of the counter and emptied some of it's left over content into the trash can, then put it in the dishwasher, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna help me load the dishwasher?" Derek asked, Spencer shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes," Derek chuckled. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What?" Spencer asked. "Nothing." a little too quickly, Derek caught on. He didn't have to be a profiler to know that's how spencer reacted when he was _lying_.

"You suck at lying." Derek pointed out the obvious as he gathered all the spoons, forks and knives in one hand and separated them into the basket in the dishwasher. Spencer sighed. "Wanna tell me what's up?" Spencer sighed again.

"I don't know.." he confessed.

"Why don't you know?" Derek asked as he grabbed a plate.

"It's... awkward." Spencer said as he put his hands in his pockets as Derek loaded the last dish, Derek turned it on and looked at him.

"Just tell me," he said, then he looked away. "Or don't tell me, but I'll find out either way," he told him, Spencer sighed.

"Ha-have you ever had feelings for a... coworker?" Spencer asked, stuttering unintentionally. Derek looked at him.

"Here?"

"Anywhere.. I'm not talking about here, Its just a general question." Spencer said, stuttering a little too often, something he did when he was nervous or if he just discovered something.

"No, not really." Derek answered, then he thought of why he was asking. "There's nothing wrong with it though," he told Spencer, who was looking off to the side, Derek raised his eyebrows. "Have _You_?"

"What? No. Of course not." Spencer said.

"Let me guess, I know it's not Penelope because you never act like you do around her, it's probably not Emily because I can tell she intimidates you- and let's not deny that. So that leaves us with just one person, JJ." Derek said, Spencer let out a sigh. "Her and Will broke up a couple months ago,"

"I know, but we're co-workers... there are rules.."

"Kevin and Penelope are dating and no one has said anything, and considering everybody knows, I think that means the rule doesn't exist anymore. And so what if there are rules? If you like somebody, you like somebody."

"I know.. but what if she doesn't like me back?"

"I know that she listens to the things you say, even if they are completely boring or unrelated, and I know that JJ is an understanding person. She might like you, but you'll never know if you don't take that intuitive. If she doesn't like you, she'll tell you in a way so it wont be awkward to see her again, and if she does like you, take things from there." Derek told him.

"How do I tell her? I don't wanna come right out and say it.."

"Have more conversations with her, ask her how she's doing emotionally after the break up, stuff like that." he said, Spencer nodded.

"Thanks.." he said as he turned away.

"And another thing," Derek said, Spencer turned around. "Don't ask he while she's had a few drinks in her system, you don't want her saying something she would regret saying."

"So not tonight?"

"You can, just make sure she's not drunk when you get on that personal level." Derek said with a laugh, Spencer smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Stop being a pansy." Dave called to Hotch, who was standing with his feet in the water, Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Did you seriously just call me a pansy, Dave?" Hotch asked him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Dave asked.

"Yes, actually I do." Hotch said seriously, even though he wasn't completely serious.

"Then quit being one and get in the water." Dave said.

"I think you're being to hard on him," Emily called from the bar, where she was drinking a martini after they got martini mix at the store. Hotch was about to thank her as he turned his head, but then she continued. "I mean, so what if he's scared to go in the water," she said as she took a sip of her martini. "It doesn't make him in any way a pansy." Emily said, Hotch looked at her.

"Thanks. Thank you for having my back." he said as she stood up.

"Any time." she said as she walked over. "What you're _supposed _to do is run in." Emily said as she started to walk fast into the water.

"Watch out for the-" Dave began as they watched her dunk under the water, they laughed as she came up breathlessly.

"Okay, I did _not _see that whole there before." she said as she got back up on the ledge.

"Smooth one, Em." JJ said as she laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh shut up, at least my top didn't fall off in the kitchen earlier."

"HEY! You were _not _supposed to say anything about that!" JJ scolded her right as Spencer and Derek walked out. "Spencer! Derek! How are you guys doing?" she asked nervously, hoping they didn't hear what Emily had said, even though Hotch and Dave heard, which they both found amusing.

"What'd we miss?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Oh Emily just told everyone about how JJ's top fell off in the kitchen," Penelope said as she took a sip of her drink, looking at JJ, who was giving her a look. "But, I mean, I wasn't there," it got an even bigger look. "And I should stop talking now."

"I'm starting to wish I had stayed back." Derek said, JJ gave him a look.

"Perv." she said as she hit his arm, he chuckled and shook his head.

**~ x ~**

"Hey there bartender," JJ said as she put her drink down on the bar table, Derek was behind there making some drinks. "Wanna get me something sweet?" Derek chuckled, she was definitely drunk. So was Penelope, Emily and Dave. Hotch was tipsy and getting there, Spencer was a little tipsy, and Derek was tipsy, in the middle of Hotch and Spencer. But even then.

JJ had the same amount of drinks Emily had had, but JJ was a lot more drunk than her. Her tolerance was low.

Derek had two more drinks than the two of them, but he was only drinking beer, and he had a higher tolerance.

Spencer had a low tolerance, but he liked to space out his glasses of wine at least 20 minutes apart, sometimes even 30 to 45 minutes. He was on his 4th glass of the night, which was spread out over 3 hours.

Hotch had a high tolerance and was on his 4th beer of the night, and he had a scotch earlier. Another beer would put him off the edge.

Dave was drunk, but he wasn't acting like he was. He was probably the best drunk our there.

Penelope and Emily were acting the same, both had tolerances on the higher side.

"What about an Apple Martini?" Derek asked.

"I was thinking more like you." JJ said with a smirk as she winked at him, Derek shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie, but this," Penelope said as she walked over and looked Derek up and down as she leaned her arms on the bar table, next to JJ. "Is all mine." she said, JJ laughed, they could both tell JJ was joking, regardless of how drunk she was.

"How about a shot then?" JJ asked, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"We got gin, rum, vodka and tequila." Derek said, JJ thought.

"Tequila." JJ said. "But only if you guys have one with me." JJ said, they laughed.

"Only if you can handle it." Penelope said with a smirk, JJ laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." she said as she looked over at Hotch, who was excusing himself from the table, JJ looked back at them as Derek finished pouring them.

"All right, on the count of 3.." he said. "1.. 2.. 3" They all said 3 in unison as they knocked their heads back with the shot.

"I'll be right back." JJ said with slight indication of her words becoming one, soon they would all come out as one. She turned and walked in the house. "Hotch!" she said as she saw him walking towards the stairs, he turned around.

"Hey, JJ, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," JJ said as she looked up at him, he had seven inches on her. "I really wanna talk to you about earlier..." JJ said as she stepped closer.

"About the case files? Because, JJ I told you not to ask for them back, this our vacation, you can't have them back."

"Is that another order?" JJ asked with a slight flirtatious tone as she took another step forward.

"What? JJ? No?" he asked, he was confused and he didn't fully comprehend what was going on because of the alcohol in his system.

"Really? Because I like when you give me orders," she said as she put her right hand on his bicep, Hotch looked down at her. "Do you like giving orders?" she asked, then continued before he could say anything. "I bet you like being in charge, too." she said in a lower voice as she whispered in his ear.

"JJ-" he began, she cut him off.

"Shhh." JJ said as she leaned forward and kissed him, normally, Hotch would pull away as fast as he could. Normally, he wasn't drunk and normally there wasn't, what he described her to be, an attractive blonde. And Hotch did have a thing for blondes. After a few seconds, he then realized as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"JJ, what are you doing?" he asked her in a hushed tone as he pushed her away. JJ looked at him with an innocent face.

"I was kissing you.." she told him.

"Okay, well you can't do that, JJ, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunka." she said as she shook her head with an extra 'a' after 'drunk'.

"Yes you are."

"You're drunk, too." she said as she smiled.

"Yes, I admit I am a little drunk, but we shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't you want to?" JJ asked him as she stepped forward.

"JJ, I..." Hotch couldn't respond, she was already kissing him.

**~ x ~**

"What are you doing?" Emily asked Derek, she had a beer in her hand as she lounged back in her chair and looked at him, he walked down the stairs to the sand.

"Playing in the sand." he answered, Emily laughed as she got up and put her drink down on the table.

"Want some company?" she asked.

"Only if you can build a super awesome snow man with me." he said as he sat down, slightly falling backwards.

"How many shots did you have?" Emily laughed as she picked the sand up and let it run through her hands.

"This many." Derek said as he held out 4 and a half fingers as he almost fell over.

"Yeah, Okay." Emily said as she stood up. I'm bringing you to bed."

"I'm fine." he said as he tried to get up and nearly fell over again.

"Okay, I'm taking him to bed." Emily said as he leaned his weight on her without fully meaning to, but he was to drunk to even know what he was doing.

"Good luck with that." Dave said as Penelope laughed and Spencer chuckled a little. Emily brought him in the sliding door.

"That is my boob." Emily told him when he grabbed onto it instead of her arm.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's all right," Emily said as she laughed to herself and brought him to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Apple Jacks

Caribbean Vacation – Part 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for ALL the reviews. I've read them all and I'm glad you guys are liking this so far.**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I'll try for it not to take that long!**

**I hope you like it.**

**This one's basically a filler. What is a story without funny fillers? :D**

**Please review.**

"Again?" JJ exclaimed, this time she threw a pillow that hit Emily's head.

"Whoa! That was messed up!"

"It was messed up?" JJ retorted as she stood up. "You're the one that keeps walking through my freaking room. You and penelope, I'm gonna kill you both."

"You really need to put some pants on." Emily said with a laugh.

"Why? It's **MY** room. I can walk around without any pants on if I want to!" she said, just was Derek walked by the room and raised her eyebrows as he looked at her. "Keep movin' buddy." JJ said as she pointed. Derek chuckled and shook his head as he walked away.

"Do you want some coffee?" Emily asked, JJ looked at her.

"My head hurts."

"I bet it does. It's 2 in the afternoon."

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" JJ asked as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, Penelope and I tried. You called us bitches." Emily said, JJ sighed.

"Don't wake me up when I have a hangover." she said, Emily laughed. "About that coffee.." Emily laughed.

**~ x ~**

"Morning sleepy head." Derek said with a smirk as he walked in the kitchen, where JJ and Emily were, JJ was sipping some coffee.

"Have a nice view this morning?" JJ asked with a bit of an attitude, Derek chuckled.

"I actually didn't think it was all that nice." he said as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee, JJ raised her eyebrows at him. "It was amazing!" he exclaimed, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Perv." JJ said as she walked out to the deck, sitting down at the table as Emily walked over after her.

"You know he was kidding, he didn't even look down. Besides, it's not like you were wearing a thong or anything." Emily said.

"Thank you," JJ said as she put her mug down on the table. "Emily." she said as she glanced over at Spencer, who was sitting there, reading a book, he just so happened to look up right as Emily said '_it's not like you were wearing a thong'_.

"No problemo." Emily said as she patted JJ's back and got up.

"What did you eat for breakfast?" JJ asked Spencer, who got back to his book, he looked up.

"I had a bagel, Morgan got them yesterday."

"Oh, because I didn't see any..." JJ said.

"He ate 2..." Spencer said, JJ sighed.

"And there's no cereal?" she sighed again. "We should have not let it up to Morgan and Rossi to go food shopping."

"Hey, we got your salad stuff, chocolate ice cream and fruit." Dave said as he walked by. "And don't blame me. I don't want anything to do with it." he said as he walked towards the glass doors after tanning, before JJ could say anything, he was gone.

"Scratch that- Morgan." JJ said, Spencer smiled.

"What about me?" Derek asked with a smirk as he walked over.

"You're annoying." JJ said, Derek looked at her.

"See, now, that's uncalled for. Why you gotta be all grouchy? I was just making conversation." he said as he sat next to her.

"You ate my bagel." JJ told him with a completely straight face, he opened his mouth to say something. "No, you know, it's all good. You see me half naked this morning _and _you get a bagel." she said sarcastically as she stood up. "Just remember," she said as she patted his shoulder. "Payback's a bitch." she said in his ear before walking away. Derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at Spencer.

"What did I do?"

**~ x ~**

"Hey, Hotch." JJ said as she walked into the kitchen, Hotch was cutting up some cheese and had crackers laid out on a plate. Hotch looked at her and hesitated.

"Oh, you're up?" he asked, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, Hotch, I'm up." she said as she put her mug in the dish washer. "What are you gonna cook tonight?" she asked as she leaned her arms on the counter, across from where he was making his dish. He glanced at her.

"I'm not sure yet." he said as he continued cutting, JJ nodded slowly.

"... Are you okay?" she asked, Hotch looked at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, JJ shrugged.

"I don't know, you're hesitant to talk me... yesterday we had a couple conversations. None of which were this completely awkward." JJ said, she didn't want to keep that awkwardness up.

"No, my minds just on other things." he said, JJ looked at him. Not once in the 7 years she's known him has he 'drifted off' because he was lost in his mind.

"About what?" she asked, not letting go of it. Sure, she thought she was being pushy, but she didn't want the awkwardness to continue to be there.

"How Haley reacted when I asked her to watch Jack for 8 days." he answered, JJ nodded slowly. That wasn't entirely true though, but she didn't know that.

"I'm sorry..." she said. "Just don't worry about it, I guess." she said, Hotch just continued cutting. "A wise man once told me you'll go mad if you don't take a proper vacation." she said to lighten the mood, Hotch looked at her.

"That's not what I said." he told her, JJ looked at him.

"It's close enough. A proper vacation isn't worrying about case files or things you'd normally worry about back home. You've got plenty of time to worry about stuff like that later. But now, you can soak everything in and relax." JJ said, Hotch nodded slowly.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, JJ gave him a confused look. "No, I'm just wondering because you had no problem saying how much you were worrying about everything back home."

"I, uh..." JJ stuttered. Did she _really _drink that much? She hardly ever drank so much that she forgot what happened the previous night. "I remember snippets... not that though." she said with a shrug, Hotch nodded slowly. He didn't even know one hundred percent if they had kissed, he just remembered something like that happen. It was very vague. "I'm gonna head back out..."

JJ said as she turned away, Hotch nodded as she left.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as she walked in after JJ was gone and filled her glass up with some water.

"We were talking about last night.." he said, Emily nodded slowly. "She doesn't remember anything that happened, but I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, she passed out the earliest. She totally missed Morgan falling all over the place. Come to think of it, you did too." Emily said.

"I was.." Hotch's voice trailed off. "JJ kissed me," he said in a lower voice, Emily straightened her back. "I mean, she was completely waisted and I understand, I'm not going to hold it against her in anyway... it's just.."

"Weird?" Emily asked, Hotch nodded. "Look, if she doesn't remember it, there is no way in hell she ever will. Even if you tell her she did, she still wont remember. Just don't tell her and it'll be fine." she said, Hotch nodded. "Unless you..." Hotch looked up.

"What? No. Of course not." he said, he was being completely serious, too, Emily nodded as it grew quite, they both had the understanding that that conversation was over. "Do you have any idea what anyone's planning on doing today?"

"Derek and Penelope wanted to go into town and go shopping, and I know you need dinner because Morgan _forgot _to get what you asked him too. Rossi has to drive them. I'm not sure about Reid or JJ."

"What about you?" he asked, she shrugged. "Wanna keep me company?" he asked, Emily nodded.

"Why not."

**~ x ~**

"I'll be back in 35 minutes, please don't touch anything while I'm gone." Dave told JJ and Spencer, who where staying behind while he dropped them off. It took 15 minutes to get to The Virgin Islands, where they went shopping and everything else. JJ decided she was going to stay back because her hangover was not agreeing with her, and Spencer decided to stay along.

"Don't worry. You left the house to the two most responsible people in this group." Emily joked as they left, JJ looked at Spencer.

"What should we do?" JJ asked after they all left as she sat down.

"Wanna play cards?" Spencer asked, JJ shrugged as he sat down across from her.

**~ x ~**

"JJ wanted cereal." Hotch mentioned as him and Emily walked down the isle of the grocery store.

"Did she say what kind?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Hotch said, Emily shrugged.

"Apple Jacks for everyone like Morgan and Special K for everyone like JJ."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"That Morgan's a child?" Emily asked, Hotch chuckled. "So what are you making for your dish tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping to find something along the way."

"Well, JJ _loves_ home-made mac n' cheese with the bread crumbs on the top, Penelope loves spicey salsa and I love anything with spinach in it." Emily said, Hotch looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you get 3 extra votes."

"Oh right, the cooking contest. You know, Morgan can be such a child sometimes."

"Tell me about it, you know when he was drunk yesterday, he grabbed my boob and completely thought it was my arm." Emily said, Hotch smiled.

"Are you sure it was an accident?"

"I sure hope so, or else I'll have to kick his ass."

**~ x ~**

"You enjoying yourself Penelope?" Derek asked as they walked along the small town that was 10 minutes from the grocery store where Hotch and Emily were.

"Yeah," she said as she looked around. She loved the small towns.

"What about Kevin? He treating you good?" Derek asked.

"What is with all these questions?" Penelope asked, Derek shrugged.

"You're my baby girl, Penelope. I gotta know whether or not he's treating you well. If he's not, I'll totally kick his ass for you." Derek said, Penelope laughed.

"Thank you my knight, but there shalt not be any ass kicking as of now." Penelope said, Derek chuckled. "But I'll let you know when I need some." she said as she looked up at him.

"That's my baby girl." he said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

**~ x ~**

"We're back!" Emily said as she put the 5 grocery bags she was carrying on the granite table top, Hotch came in behind her with 4, Derek came in with 3, and Penelope and Dave came in with 2 each.

"Hey," JJ said as she walked out of the living room and over to them. "Need some help with those?" she asked.

"Just putting them away," Emily answered.

"Well, I'm up for a drink, anyone want one?" Penelope asked.

"I'll take one." JJ said.

"I could go for one," Penelope received nods from Hotch, Derek and Rossi as they walked out to the deck.

"Hey.. you okay?" Emily asked, JJ looked continued unpacking the stuff.

"Yeah? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know.. you seem a little.. shocked."

"Of what?" JJ asked.

"I don't know..." Emily's voice trailed off. "Where's Reid?"

"In the living room." JJ said as she put her hair behind her ear and continued putting the food away. Emily thought. "Awesome! Apple Jacks!" JJ exclaimed once she saw the box.


	5. Chapter 5: Certain Tensions

Caribbean Vacation – Part 5

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I wanted to update this as fast as I can. **

**There's been a big gap between the drinking and making out stuff, I'm sorry about that.**

**But I wanna write about the funniness of their situation. More than I did in the 'Road Trip' Series. Let me know if you think it's worth it or if you guys are okay with the funny fillers.**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review :]**

"So.. Hotch is busy working in the kitchen, Penelope, Spence and Rossi are in the hot tub. Where's Morgan?"

"I love how Penelope and Reid are the only people you call by their first names." Emily said.

"I've always called them by their first names, Prentiss." JJ said, Emily laughed.

"Okay, I don't think you've _ever _called me Prentiss. Even when you first met me."

"No one calls me 'Jareau', which would be weird..." JJ said, Emily nodded. "So where is _Derek_?" JJ asked, Emily smiled.

"Taking a shower, I think. He's been in there for 20 minutes." Emily answered.

"Doing what? He has no hair." JJ said, Emily laughed.

"I don't think I want to know." Emily said, JJ smiled.

"Well, I have an idea." JJ said, Emily looked at her. "I've been meaning to get back at Derek." she said, Emily raised her eyebrows. Fun revenge always sparked her interest.

"What did you have in mind?"Emily asked, JJ smirked as she whispered something in her ear, Emily looked at her with a smirk. She liked the idea of that.

~ x ~

"Hey Hotch." Emily said as she walked into the kitchen, Hotch looked at her. "Happen to know where the paper bags are.. it's kind of important." Emily said, Hotch glanced over at JJ, who was watching them from the stairs.

"We have the plastic bags from grocery shopping, in that bag..." he answered. "What's going on?" he asked, Emily walked over and grabbed a few.

"You'll see later." Emily answered as she walked over to JJ, they both ran up the stairs like a couple of kids that were up to something, Hotch shook his head and chuckled.

~ x ~

"So what did you and JJ do while we were gone?" Penelope asked as she got into the hot tub after making herself a drink and handing a beer to Dave, who had asked for one. Spencer wasn't drinking alcohol at that time.

"We played cards." Spencer answered as he took a sip of his water.

"Oh really?" Penelope asked. "What kinda card games?" she asked as she glanced at Dave, who rolled his eyes.

"Gin and Rummy." Spencer answered.

"She beat you?" Penelope asked.

"Of course not." Spencer said, Penelope raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, because you're a genius." Penelope said.

"What are you getting at, Garcia?" Spencer asked, Penelope looked at him.

"Nothing, I'm not trying to get at anything... it must have been boring here. Why didn't you guys come along with Derek and I? It was fun."

"JJ didn't want to go and I figured I'd stay with her," Spencer said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Dave asked with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business." Spencer said back as he grabbed a towel. Dave laughed to himself as Penelope joined in.

~ x ~

"This is his room, right?" Emily asked as JJ opened the door.

"I'm pretty sure." JJ said as they walked in and heard the water running, which meant it was. "Grab as many as you can." JJ said as she opened a plastic bag, she walked towards the bathroom door and saw it was open a crack. She heard singing as she looked in the bathroom. The shower was glass, but it was blurry, but she could still see his head. "Oh my god, Emily!" JJ said as she looked back at her, Emily walked over.

"Is he.. singing?" Emily asked, JJ nodded and laughed quietly. "I think I have a better idea for that revenge." Emily said, JJ looked at her with a smirk on her face, they were thinking the same thing.

"Why not do both?"

~ x~

"Hey, Pen, you brought your computer, right?" JJ asked as she walked over to Penelope, who was sitting in the hot tub with Dave.

"Of course I did, do you really think I'd spend 8 days away from one? Sweetie, the computer is my vacation." she said, JJ laughed.

"Well, can you put the video that's on this onto the computer for me?" JJ asked, Penelope nodded.

"Do you want me to do it now?"

"Can you?" JJ asked.

"Of course I can. Just give me a minute." Penelope said as she got out, JJ walked over to Emily and nodded as she walked by. Emily smiled and walked out to the hot tub to join Dave. "So what's on this video?" Penelope asked.

"Its a surprise." JJ said with a smile, Penelope raised her eyebrows.

"Oh dear," she said as she grabbed her computer. "Should I be worried?"

"Possibly." Jj sang with a smile, Penelope shook her head as they walked to the kitchen.

~ x ~

"Well, this is Emily's camera so I have no idea what's on here." JJ said.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as he walked over and stood behind them both, looking at the computer. Hotch was cooking to their left.

"Uploading a video." JJ answered.

"Of what?"

"Pure revenge." She said with an evil smile.

"Does this have to do with that Morgan thing?" Spencer asked, JJ shrugged as Derek walked down the stairs with a towel on.

"Who took it upon themselves to take _all _my clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, no..." Penelope said, JJ smiled and Spencer couldn't help but laugh, Hotch turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"I would like to note that revenge is a bitch." JJ said as she looked at Derek with a smile, Derek gave her a confused look.

"I ate your damn bagel and you take my clothes?"

"No." JJ said. "You saw me half naked this morning and this is revenge for that." JJ said, Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"All right. I get it. You wanna play that game. Guess I'll just have to walk around naked now. I don't mind." he said, JJ's eyes widened.

"JJ, get him his clothes." Hotch said, JJ let out a groan as she grabbed the camera.

"I wasn't finished uploading it!" Penelope said, JJ walked over to Derek.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back for the bagel thing _and _this." JJ said as she walked to get his clothes.

~ x ~

"Loser has to clean up!" Hotch said quickly before the voting for the best cooker began.

"Deal." Derek said, he had no thought that he would be the one cleaning up.

"We'll go around the table and say why we chose the dish that we chose, so there is no wining or asking why." Dave said. "Reid, you go first." Dave said, Spencer looked up.

"I, uh, liked Morgan's the most, it had a lot of different flavors." he answered, Penelope was next.

"I_ loved _Hotch's spicy salsa, but I liked Derek's meal more." Penelope said, JJ was up next.

"Hotch's." JJ said with a nod.

"Is this the revenge you were talking about?" Derek asked.

"No. Hotch had home made mac n' cheese." JJ answered.

"You're such a child."

"Shut up."

"Moving on." Dave spoke up.

"I really liked the spinach and how it really rounded out the meal in Hotch's." Emily said as she looked at Hotch, who smiled to himself.

"And I liked Hotch's. Thank's for cleaning up Morgan." Dave said as he put his napkin on his plate and got up.

"You didn't say why!" Derek said as he groaned and started cleaning up.

~ x ~

"Is that seriously him?" Penelope exclaimed as they looked at her computer. Everyone were huttling around it as they listened and watched. Derek was singing _"I found you miss new booty, bring it together and bring it back to me" _which made it all the more hilarious.

"What are you guys watching?" Derek asked as he walked over and watched it. "What the hell? Who took this? That was _my _time. What I do in the shower is my business." Derek exclaimed as he looked at them, they all looked over at him. "Shut that off!"

"Why, Derek? Can't handle revenge?" JJ asked, Derek looked at her.

"I guess not. What would you do if I showed everyone a video of you singing in the shower? You wouldn't be too happy." he said. JJ shrugged. "Just remember." he said as he leaned closer to her. "Revenge is a bitch." he said as he walked away.

"I want _nothing _to do with this one." Emily warned. JJ sighed.

"What's the worst he can do?"

~ x ~

"So what did you think about that video with Morgan?" Emily asked as she walked over to the kitchen where Hotch was getting ice, she was clearly joking.

"It was funny. I just hope their little feud doesn't escalate over the next 7 days." Hotch said, Emily nodded.

"I'm sure they'll end it before then. They played pranks on each other when we spend a weekend at my mother's vacation house last year. They make up at the end of it." Emily said with a shrug, Hotch nodded.

"How has that been," he asked. "The relationship between you and your mom." Their relationship was like hers and JJ's was, except slightly different.

"It's been tough, but you know how she is anyway." she said, Hotch nodded. "How's Jack doing?" she asked, Hotch answered and their conversations continued.

~ x ~

"It's getting late, I'm going to get my beauty sleep." Penelope said as she stood up.

"Aw, come on Pen. You don't need any!" JJ said, Penelope smiled.

"I'm gonna turn in, too." Derek said as he stood up.

"You guys are party poopers! JJ exclaimed, Dave went to sleep 20 minutes ago.

"You got Reid to keep you company." Derek said as he took the last sip of his beer and put it down, before walking inside.

"See you in the morning!" Penelope said as she followed Derek, JJ smiled as she looked at Spencer.

"Don't tell me you're going to flake out on me, too?" she asked, Spencer laughed.

"Wasn't planning on it." he said with a smile.

~ x ~

"Goodnight my god of sculpted chocolate." Penelope said as she pulled away from their hug.

"You never get tired of saying that, do you?" he asked with a smirk as he stood in his doorway, Penelope shook her head.

"No, I don't think I ever will, sugar." she winked, Derek chuckled.

"Have a good night Penelope."

"I'll show you a goodnight, hot stuff." she winked, Derek shook his head and shut his door as she did. By the time they walked through the kitchen, Emily and Hotch were already gone. They were upstairs, in Hotch's room.

"Did you lock the door?" Emily breathed breathlessly as their lips parted as Hotch pulled her shirt off.

"It's locked." he told her as he kissed her. Emily didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was the mix of booze and the sexual tension they had between them for a while that caused this to happen. The kiss started out soft and soon became rougher as his hands fumbled around her bikini strap, as soon as the top came off, Emily got on top of him and kissed his lips, her hands going down to his swimming trunks. "emily.." he said, Emily pulled away and looked at him. Rejection would be awkward at a time like this, but then he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Are you?" Emily asked, Hotch kissed her lips roughly.

~ x ~

"Let's go swimming!" JJ said as she put her glass down. Spencer looked at her as she kicked her flip flops off. "What? You scared?"

"No." Spencer said as he stood up and took his shirt off. JJ smiled as she walked down the beach with him.

"It's so warm!" she said as she walked in the water with Spencer following.

"Don't fall in like Emily did before." he said, JJ laughed as she remembered. "And it's warm because-"

"Spence," JJ cut him off, Spencer looked at him. "I don't really care why it's warm, it was a comment..." she said as nicely as she could. He nodded. "I'm not trying to be bitchy, but people get so annoyed because you make them feel stupid."

"You're not stupid, none of them are. I just have above average intelligence." he said, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"See, like that." she told him.

"All I'm saying is-" JJ cut him off, not by talking, but instead she kissed him, Spencer's eyes widened as she pulled away.

"Is that _really _what I have to do to get you to be quite for a minute?" she asked him before kissing him again.

"JJ-"

"What? Everyone's asleep if that's what you're worried about." she told him.

"No, I-" he began. "Every time you've kissed me, I can't help but think it has something to do with the alcohol..."

"Spence, I had one drink in an hour. And I ate a lot. I wasn't drunk when I kissed you earlier." she said as she kissed him again, Spencer kissed back this time.

"It's just... I-I like you a lot and.." he began.

"I like you, too, Spence. You said this before the _first _time we kissed." she said as she kissed him again, Spencer started to say something and JJ laughed. "Spence," she sounded kind of annoyed, he looked at her. "Are you really _that _nervous to kiss me? You did the same exact thing earlier." JJ said, Spencer let out a sigh. "Spence," she said, a little more calmly, he looked at her. "Just let it happen, okay?" she asked him, Spencer nodded as he looked at her move forward as their lips touched. Spencer relaxed and didn't start talking. He listened to what she said as she deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. She smiled as she pulled away. "That wasn't that hard, was it?" she asked with a smile, Spencer shook his head as he kissed her again, JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wanna go to my room?" she asked once they pulled away, Spencer looked at her and nodded as they got out of the water.


	6. Chapter 6: More Apple Jacks

Caribbean Vacation – Part 6

**Authors Note: I am SO sorry about the long wait. Time seriously got away from me, I also wont be able to update until Monday night or Tuesday morning because I'm going away and there's no internet.**

**I'll try to write though. I am so sorry..**

**I hope you like it and please review.**

Emily looked to her left and to her right to make sure the coast was clear before tip toeing out of Hotch's room. It was still relatively dark out, but the sun was going to come in in about an hour, maybe less.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked as he looked at her, Emily froze in her spot and looked over at Dave.

"Oh, hey Rossi." Emily said as she stopped and nearly fell over because she was caught off guard. Dave raised his eyebrows. "I was just getting a snack." Emily said. Dave nodded.

"I was, too. Mind if I join you?" he asked, Emily looked to her right.

"Uh, sure." Emily said as she headed for the kitchen. Dave opened the cabinet.

"Apple Jacks?" he asked as he pulled it out, Emily looked at him and nodded.

"Sure." she said as she sat down when he grabbed two bowls and some milk. _What's with the obsession with Apple Jacks? _She thought as she heard the cereal being poured into both bowls, then he shook the box

"Guess we're going to have to get more of this." he said as he threw the box out and put the two bowls on the table. Emily looked at the box and then him.

"We _Just_ got those." Emily said, Dave shrugged.

"I know Derek had some before and after dinner, JJ had a bowl before dinner, and I had one after dinner."

"Huh." Emily said as she grabbed the bowl and pulled it to her after he poured the milk in. "Thanks." she said as he turned around to put the milk in the fridge.

"You know, Emily.. I'm not stupid." he said simply after shutting the door. Emily had a confused look on her face as she slowly bit her cereal.

"I never said you were..." she said as she finished chewing her cereal. Dave shrugged.

"I know." he said as he leaned back on the counted and took a bite of cereal. Emily looked at him, with her elbow on the table, and her spoon near her lips as she shrugged and took another bite. "People seem to think I am."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"You," he said, Emily looked at him. "Hotch, JJ, Reid and Morgan." Emily figured she'd play cool as she swallowed the cereal.

"What about Penelope?"

"She doesn't think I'm stupid." he said. "The reason why Morgan thinks I am is because he thinks I don't understand his immature little innuendos that he giggles at," he said, Emily nodded slowly. "Reid and JJ think I have know idea they're having sex in JJ's room," he continued, Emily nearly choked on her cereal. "And you think I didn't realize you were coming out of Hotch's room _after _having sex, a couple hours ago." Emily wiped her mouth with a napkin as she looked at him.

"I, uhm... don't know what to say..." Emily said. Dave shrugged.

"Don't say anything." Dave said with a shrug as he put his bowl of cereal in the sink and walked past her. "Goodnight." he said before walking up the stairs. Emily put her head in her hand and sighed.

**~ x ~**

"Spence..." JJ mumbled when she woke up, but didn't open her eyes, there was no answer. She turned around and rubbed the spot next to her, feeling nothing she opened her eyes. She sat up quickly. "Spencer..." she said as she looked around, she noticed the sliding glass door was open and the screen part was closed, it wasn't that way before. She got up and slid on some shorts and a v-neck as she opened the glass door and saw Spencer sitting on the steps. "Hey.." she said as she sat down with her back against the granite wall as she pulled her knees to her chest. Spencer looked to his right and then back at the ground.

"Hey.." he said in a lower voice. JJ tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What's up?" she asked, Spencer shrugged. "Ok..." she said. "Let me rephrase that. What's wrong?" she asked, Spencer glanced at her.

"Nothing's wrong." he said, JJ sighed.

"I've known you for 7 years Spencer. Nearly 8. _And _I don't have to be a profiler to know there is something wrong right now." JJ said, Spencer glanced at her again and he sighed. "Is it about what happened last night?" she asked, Spencer looked at the water.

"I don't think we should have done it.." he said, JJ looked at him as he chuckled. "Morgan told me to _talk _to you." he wasn't laughing anymore. "I did, and you kissed me. Then I let my testosterone get in the way." he continued. "We haven't been talking. And when I try to, we end up kissing." JJ opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it. She hesitated again.

"We've talked for 8 years-" she began.

"7 years, 8 months and 27 days." he corrected her, JJ let out a sigh.

"I _thought _you wanted to do this, too Spencer. I didn't know it would make you upset." she started. "I didn't _mean _for this to happen. We're on vacation, things just _happen_."

"That's just it." Spencer said. "We're on vacation and whose to say you won't forget about it when we get back to Quantico and everything will go back to normal?" he asked, JJ looked at him, she was slightly taken back. _Would he really think I would do that?_

"Me." JJ answered, Spencer shook his head and looked at the sand. "Why would I do that? I know that it was a little sleazy for me to just sleep with you after we kissed twice, but you said it yourself. You let your testosterone get in the way and I let my hormones get it the way." JJ said, Spencer didn't say anything. "Are you going to talk to me, _look _at me?" JJ asked, Spencer looked at her. "What are we going to do...?" she asked, Spencer looked away.

"Go back to the way things were.." he mumbled, JJ opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know _what _to say. She was shocked.

"Uh-okay.." she mumbled as she noticed the sun was starting to rise. "I'm going back to bed..." she said as she stood up, Spencer didn't respond, she let out a sigh and walked back to her room.

**~ x ~**

"I am going to go find the Pita chips." Penelope told Emily and JJ as they walked down the isle of the grocery store, JJ was reading the back of two different labels, comparing the nutritional facts.

"So... there anything going on between you and Reid?" Emily asked as she looked for a certain kind of olives. JJ put the can back.

"No." she answered as she walked down the isle and grabbed another can to look at the back of it.

"Really.." Emily said, JJ rolled her eyes as she put both cans back as they walked down the isle a little further. "Did anything happen last night?" she asked, JJ gritted her teeth.

"No." she answered again as she stopped and grabbed sauce and put it into her cart.

"Really? Because Rossi said you two were-" Emily began.

"Let it go, Emily." JJ said in an aggravated tone as she walked to another isle. Emily had a confused look on her face as she followed.

**~ x ~**

"Dinner's ready!" JJ called to everyone outside as she set the last plate on the table. "Spence.. where you going?" she asked as she saw Spencer rushing towards the stairs.

"Upstairs." he answered.

"I just finished dinner.." she said.

"I'm not hungry." he answered before walking upstairs, JJ had a look of guilt on her face as she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself as she let out a sigh before everyone walked in quickly. Emily was already in the kitchen helping, so she had witnessed the thing between JJ and Spencer.

"Chicken Parmesan!" Derek said with a smile. "My favorite!" he exclaimed as he sat down next to Penelope at the table. JJ rolled her eyes as they sat down.

**~ x ~**

"Well, I raise your 10 and make it 25." JJ said with a smirk as she glared at Dave, who raised his eyebrows.

"You do know you're playing with an experienced profiler," he said as he grabbed 15 more and put them in. "And I happen to know you're bluffing."

"Oh, really Mr. Profiler. And what do you have? A straight?" she asked, Dave looked down at his cards.

"Not even close." he said with a smirk.

"Full house." JJ piped up, Dave's jaw dropped slightly. "Let me see 'em." she said, Dave sighed and put down his jack over 8's. "Wow.. I didn't realize it was Jack's over 8's..." she said, Dave raised his eyebrows. "Too bad." she said as she put her cards down. "Queens over 9's." she said with a smirk as she pulled all the stuff over to her, Dave shook his head as Emily walked over.

"Poker?" she asked, JJ nodded with a smile as Dave looked up at Emily. "With Apple Jacks?" she asked as she reached in and ate one.

"Hey, you ate my bid." JJ said as she looked up, Emily shrugged.

"You guys are lame." she said, JJ looked at her.

"What would you suggest then?" Dave asked as he looked too.

"Something to spice it up." Emily said, they both looked at her.

"Like what?" JJ asked.

"Raise the stakes." Emily said with a shrug, JJ and Dave raised their eyebrows. "Everytime someone looses a hand they have to remove an item of clothing." she said, Dave scoffed and JJ laughed.

"Ok, how much have you had to drink?" JJ asked.

"I stopped counting after 10." Emily said with a laugh as she sat down. "No, I had 3 and a half. Derek drank the rest of my third." she said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna turn in before he comes in here, what's he on? His 5th drink?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, he just made another." Emily said, Dave rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Night Dave." Emily said.

"Night Rossi! Thanks for the apple jacks!" JJ said as she reached across and grabbed his, Dave smiled as he walked away.

"What are you girls up to?" Derek asked as he walked in a few minutes later. JJ was leaning back in the chair with a handful of apple jacks.

"Nothing." Emily said as she glanced over at JJ. "But JJ had the amazing idea of playing strip poker." Emily said, Derek chuckled as JJ gasped.

"Did not!" she said as she threw an apple jack at her. Emily laughed as she grabbed it from her shirt and threw it back at her.

"Were you guys being serious about the strip poker thing?" Derek asked, he was completely serious. JJ and Emily looked at him with a blank stare. "What?"

**I KNOW THIS IS USUALLY 10000 times better. I'm SO tired and I have work tomorrow, then I'm going away. So, that's why it's more of a filler. Next part will be more exciting, I promise :]**


	7. Chapter 7: The Payback Cycle

Caribbean Vacation – Part 7

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am SO sorry It took so long for an update. **

**As I warned you in the last chapter, I was away at my vacation house that doesn't have internet and was unable to update. **

**PLEASE don't hold it against me, and stop reviewing :/**

**I'll let you all know when I've posted this by a message though.**

**I hope you like it. PLEASE review.**

"What?" Derek asked the two as they gave him a blank stare. Penelope walked over as he shrugged and ate an apple jack.

"Hey! Those are mine. I won them." JJ exclaimed as Penelope smiled and looked at Emily.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"We were about to play strip poker." Derek said as he shoved a handful of apple jacks in his mouth as JJ tried to grab them back before he did. Too late.

"Seriously?" Penelope asked, slightly dumbfounded. _Strip poker? _She thought. _All of them?_ She would understand a little funny game between her and Derek, but not getting _fully _naked, of course. But whether or not she _wanted _Derek to be fully naked- she'd never tell. Kevin was already extremely jealous of Derek.

"No." JJ said as she swatted Derek's hand away when he went in for another. "Hands off, Jerk." she said, Emily laughed as she looked at her.

"JJ and Dave were playing before and I offered it, as a joke, and Morgan took it upon himself to believe it wasn't a joke."

"That's because it's not." Derek said as he ate a few more.

"Cut it out or I'll drop kick you." JJ warned, Derek chuckled.

"Do you even _know _what a drop kick is, princess?" Derek asked, JJ looked at him.

"No, but I'll kick you." she said, Derek laughed and shook his head. "I played college soccer for 6 years," she said as Penelope and Emily shared a glance.

"Anyway.." Penelope said as she looked at them. "What shall we do on this fine evening?" she asked.

"Play strip poker," Derek said simply as he ate another apple jack.

"DEREK!" JJ whined,

"No way." Emily said, Derek raised his eyebrows. "I was talking to JJ and Dave when I said that, I didn't mean _I _would play. I only do that when I'm waisted. And not with colleagues." Emily told him, Derek rolled his eyes.

"And as much as I'd love to see you naked, I don't want anyone else seeing you naked." Penelope said as Hotch walked in.

"Hey... what happened? I thought we were having a party out there, then everyone came in here." Hotch exclaimed, he already had 3 small glasses of whiskey and was getting drunk, and everyone could tell. No one minded drunk Hotch, he was a lot more laid back.

"I came in to get some more vodka." Penelope said as she grabbed a bottle and walked past him out to the porch.

"Someone come swimming with me." Hotch said, they all looked at him.

"I could go for a swim." Emily said.

"Me too." Derek said.

"Me three!" JJ said as she finished the apple jacks and followed them out.

**~ x ~**

"Oh my god Derek, that was nasty!" JJ exclaimed after Derek handed her a shot and told her it was tequila. JJ didn't look at it and drank it anyway. "What was that?"

"What you don't like it?" he asked as he walked by her and walked down to the water, JJ looked at Emily. "What was it?" JJ asked.

"Jagger." Emily said, JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna drown you Morgan!" JJ said as she ran down to the water and jumped on his back, by that time, he was up to his mid thigh in the water, and JJ caught him off guard, causing him to fall right in. Emily and Penelope laughed and waited for Derek's reaction.

"You could have killed me!" he exclaimed.

"That's what you get for being an ass." JJ stuck her tongue out at him as she swam.

"You're such a baby, I gave you jagger, boo who."

"I didn't want jagger."

"I was getting back at you for the stunt you pulled before, since you almost tried to kill me, I have to get back at you for that now." he told her.

"You're annoying." JJ said.

"You're more annoying." Derek retorted back as Hotch walked up the sand and towards the door, knocking his drink in Emily's direction as he took the last sip and walked inside, Emily glanced at Penelope, who was watching JJ and Derek get into a splashing and name calling fight as she laughed.

"I'll be right back." Emily said, Penelope nodded as she looked at Derek and JJ, now Derek was trying to jump on her back as she laughed. Emily walked inside and looked in the kitchen and didn't see Hotch, she walked towards the stairs. "Hotch.." she said as he walked out of the living room and kissed her lips. Emily smiled as he pulled away.

"You know you can call me Aaron, you had no problem doing it last night." he said as he kissed her again. "When you were on top of me," he continued in a whisper, Emily laughed.

"I remember, Aaron." she smiled as he kissed her neck and pushed her into the hallway behind the stairs as they continued to kiss. She felt his right hand move to her outer thigh as she held onto his neck to pull him closer. Hotch pushed his body against her until there was no room between them, they both wanted to be as close as they were the night before.

**~ x ~**

"I feel as If I _need _to break this up before it gets any worse!" Penelope said as she walked over to the two of them but stopped at the waters edge, they both stopped and looked at her. "Thank you, now who would like to join me in the hot tub?"

"I will." Derek said as he walked out.

"I need to finish my drink. And I am _so _getting you back, Morgan." JJ said as she walked over and took a big sip of her drink and finished it. Penelope had told Derek not to react, otherwise he would have said something that he'd regret when he was fully sober. She walked inside, tripping over the track for the sliding door in the process.

"Mother fucking asshole." she mumbled to herself as she walked towards the stairs. "Oh, hi Hotch and Emily." she said when she caught a glimpse of them before walking up the stairs, she didn't comprehend what they were doing, otherwise she would have freaked out. "Who the hell decided to put it like that? Fucking idiots!" she then mumbled. Emily and Hotch looked at each other, at first they were worried she noticed because she said hi to them, then Emily laughed when she mumbled the rest and Hotch slightly chuckled.

"She is so drunk," Emily said with a laugh, Hotch nodded. "Maybe we should go somewhere where no one can really see us?" she then asked, Hotch nodded.

"Good idea." he said as he pulled her somewhere else.

JJ walked up the stairs to her room, she looked at Spencer room, which was two doors down and then back to her room.

"You know what.." she said as she walked over to his room and started pounding on the door, after a few pounds she yelled. "I know you're in there Spencer, open the goddamn door!" she exclaimed, the door opened a few seconds later and Spencer appeared in the doorway, his hair was slightly messed up from running his hands through it repeatedly as he read his 8 books that evening. "I need to talk to you." she told him, Spencer looked at her.

"I would hope so, seeing as you were pounding on my door and screaming." he said.

"Don't give me that crap, Spencer Reid!" JJ told him. "After what you put me through? We totally had sex and then you go and drop the 'let's just go back to the way things were before' bomb like an asshole!"

"JJ, could you please keep your voice down?" Spencer asked.

"Why? I don't care if everyone hears how much of an ass you are! Because you're a fucking ass!" JJ exclaimed.

"JJ, please calm down."

"Why should I?" JJ asked. "I was calm when you were an ass and I didn't even get to tell you what I was thinking. Isn't that how we're going to 'go back to the way things were'? By letting each other **talk**. Because I'm pretty sure we did that a couple days ago before we had sex and we had _no _problem with it!"

"JJ! Will you!" Spencer said as he pulled her inside his room and shut the door, JJ crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"Will I what, Spencer?" JJ asked.

"Calm down for a minute."

"What should I calm down?"

"So we can _talk_, JJ." he said.

"We are talking." JJ said, Spencer shut his eyes for a second and shook his head. "What's wrong, Are you upset?" JJ asked, it was a rhetorical question and he didn't have to be a genius to know that. "Because you didn't stop to ask if I was upset when you started being an ass."

"JJ, just stop."

"Why? Why, Spencer, huh? Because I'm upsetting you? Well you upset me to! Why'd you decide that you wanted things to go back to the way things were"

"Because I was scared." he said at the same time she said 'to the way things were' because he knew she was going to say.

"_after _we had sex?" JJ finished, not hearing what he had said.

"Because I was scared!" Spencer exclaimed, JJ immediately stopped talking as he turned and face the other way. JJ didn't need to ask 'why', because he continued. "I was scared that if we continued on with it a lot of things could happen."

"Like what?" JJ asked, her voice was more caring at this point.

"I don't know, we didn't use a condom last night and something could have happened..." he said.

"I'm on the pill, Spence.." JJ told him. "Do you really think I would let something like that happen?"

"It's not _you_ letting it happen, the odds of you getting pregnant even if you are on the pill is one in- it doesn't even matter!" he said. "What if Hotch found out? Or Strauss? We could loose our jobs!"

"That wouldn't happen, If Strauss threatens loosing our jobs, she would be in a lot more trouble loosing us than we would." JJ said, Spencer sighed.

"Well, what if..." Spencer began.

"Spence," JJ cut him off. "What's really bothering you with this?"

"I don't know... that you'll find another guy that is stronger than me and a lot more attractive." he said with a shrug, his head hung slightly and he sounded ashamed.

"You don't need to worry about that, if you're thinking I'm _easy _because I kissed you like that the second we were alone, that's _not _true. I've known you for 7 years, 8 months and 28 days," she said with a slight laugh towards the end, remembering he knew that by heart. "I think I know you enough and talked to you enough to know whether or not you're a good guy to kiss, and if I _want _to kiss you. Which, I do, by the way." she said, Spencer looked at her. "I really don't want to go back to the way things were, fully, anyway..." she said as she took a step closer. "We can forget what happened the other night and start over?"

"I don't want to forget it..." he said in a lower voice, JJ smiled.

"Then we don't have to forget it." she said with a laugh. "But, I am kind of interested in that book you're reading..." she said, Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"This book?" he asked, JJ nodded. "It's in Russian..."

"All the more better for you to translate it." she said with a smile, Spencer chuckled and smiled back at her.

**~ x ~**

"Oh god, Aaron!" Emily moaned in ecstasy as he trust himself hard into her one last time before laying next to her, Emily smiled as she turned on her side and faced him as she grabbed his hand. "We should have done this _so _long ago," she told him, Hotch nodded.

"Who knew all it would take was a trip to the Caribbean." he said with a chuckle.


End file.
